onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fullbody
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine Seaman Recruit , Marine Lieutenant (former) | epithet = and later | jva = Hideo Ishikawa | 4kids eva = Tom Wayland | Funi eva = John Burgmeier }} "Double Ironfist" Fullbody is a Marine seaman recruit serving under Captain Hina. He was a Marine Headquarters lieutenant at the start of the series, but was demoted as a condition when he helped the former Black Cat pirate, Jango, get acquitted for his past crimes (in the anime, it was after getting into a fight with Sanji on the Baratie ). Appearance At the beginning of One Piece, he was an average-sized Marine that wore a white pinstripe suit. His hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles. Now he wears a Marine cap, a navy blue shirt, orange plaid pants, and brown boots. He still has his bolts attached to his knuckles. His hair is also a bit longer and more unkept. Gallery Personality Fullbody was once a successful and arrogant Marine who loved entertaining women and considered himself to be a lady's man. After meeting Sanji and the Straw Hats at Baratie, Fullbody met and befriended Jango, former First Mate and Captain of the Black Cat Pirates. Despite following his duty and arresting Jango due his status as a pirate, Fullbody spoke up for his friend after Jango was sentenced to death by hanging and accepted a demotion to Seaman Recruit in exchange for Jango being pardoned for his crimes, allowing Jango to enlist in the Marines. In addition to his friendship with Jango, Fullbody took care for the safety of innocent civilians, demonstrating that he is a noble person at heart and appears to adhere to Moral Justice over Absolute Justice. However despite his noble traits, he appears to hold a grudge on Sanji as he wishes to defeat and capture him (and by extension his fellow Straw Hats), though this desire to arrest and defeat Sanji may also be due out of his sense of duty as a Marine (as Sanji is a pirate and the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates) in addition to his desire to take revenge on Sanji for his humiliating defeat at the Baratie. Relationships Marines Among his fellow Marine's, Fullbody is a capable fighter and successful Marine who managed to earn the rank of Lieutenant. As a Lieutenant, Fullbody lead his crew to ambush the Krieg Pirates and they manage to capture Gin. However his arrogance lead him to underestimate his enemies such as Gin who despite being captured had successfully managed to trick Fullbody and lead his crew away from Krieg and his surviving crew. Fullbody also was not above flaunting his rank and status. Though loyal to the Marines, Fullbody has occasionally ignored his duty such as when he chose to flee the Baratie without recapturing Gin after the pirate escaped custody and was defeated by Patty. He also initially did not want to bother with attacking the Straw Hat Pirates due to being off duty at the time, but later reconsidered and ordered his crew to sink the Going Merry, though left the task to them in order to take his date out to dinner. He also follows his duty (albeit reluctantly) as a Marine by arresting his friend Jango, even after Jango saves him from being killed by the Tulip Pirates. Despite his arrogance and disrespectful attitude, Fullbody has demonstrated that he does not adhere to the Marine's doctrine of Absolute Justice, as he spoke up for his friend Jango after he was sentenced to hang, ignoring Jango's status as former Captain of the Black Cat Pirates and managed to get Jango pardoned for his crimes, despite the cost of losing his rank, choosing their friendship over his career by allowing himself to be demoted to Seaman Recruit. Fullbody has further demonstrated his sense of morality via his desire to protect innocent bystanders, as he refused to attack Captain Yurikah of the Tulip Pirates after he resorted to taking a innocent woman hostage and endured a brutal beating from Yurikah, before he is saved by Jango who defeats Yurikah and his crew. However despite his demotion, friendship with Jango, and past failures, he has managed to remain a member of Marines and together with Jango continues to fight pirates under Captain Hina who he & Jango both admire. Friends Jango He befriended Jango the hypnotist, the former first mate of the Black Cat pirates, after the two took part in a dancing contest. Since he admired Jango's dancing skills, he defended him in court after he was captured, at the cost of his own rank, demonstrating his change in character. Later, the two of them become followers and admirers of Hina, who, while appearing to find the two more of a bother than anything, allows them to follow her everywhere she goes. More than anything, Fullbody and Jango have become almost inseparable to the point where Fullbody and Jango often mimic each others movement, dancing or acting in sync with each other and at times even acting silly together. Hina Fullbody became infatuated with Captain Hina after he and Jango first spotted her, which resulted to him and the recently pardoned Jango becoming her subordinates. She took them in as subordinates in recognition of their (moderate) strength. While she does not respond to their words of adoration, she seems to be rather forgiving of them when they goof off and dance, as they usually do. Despite being Fullbody & Jango being Seaman Recruits, Hina allows Fullbody and Jango to wear their own clothes with a Marine hat, instead of forcing them to adhere to the proper dress code for Seaman Recruits. Moodie An attractive woman Fullbody took out to dinner at the Baratie. When Sanji ruined their date by trying to seduce her, Fullbody tries to get back at the chef, but his plan backfires making him look foolish and Moodie laughs at Fullbody along with everyone else. When Fullbody tried to fight with Sanji, she tried to calm Fullbody down but was unsuccessful leading to Fullbody being beaten up by Sanji. Despite laughing at Fullbody, she is shown to care for him and was terrified when he was beaten by Sanji. The status of their relationship following the events of the Baratie Arc is currently unknown, though he has apparently lost interest in dating her, due to his current infatuation with Hina. Enemies Krieg Pirates As a Marine Lieutenant, Fullbody tried to ambush the survivors of Krieg's armada after they returned to the East Blue following its disastrous encounter with Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk. However he was tricked by Gin into following him away from the main group. Fullbody later managed to capture Gin and imprisoned him on his ship. However Gin later escaped and Fullbody left Gin behind after witnessing Patty defeat Gin and did not even try to recapture him. Johnny and Yosaku Fullbody insulted Johnny and Yosaku when he spotted them on the Going Merry, by calling them small time bounty hunters. In the manga, Johnny and Yosaku angrily attacked Fullbody, but Fullbody easily defeated them. Straw Hat Pirates During their first encounter, Fullbody gives them a warning he is off duty and will not defeat them this time, however if they are a problem again he will simply beat them. However he later goes back on his word and orders his crew to sink the Going Merry, while he is have his dinner date with Moodie at the Baratie. Though not a member of the crew during their first encounter, he became enemies with Sanji after the chef ruined his attempts to impress his date and due to Sanji's attempts to seduce her in front of Fullbody. Fullbody tried to get back at Sanji by putting a fly in his soup and complains, but Sanji sees through his trick and embarrasses him in front of his date and everyone in the restaurant. Despite his date's attempts to calm him down, Fullbody challenges Sanji to a fight only to be soundly beaten by the chef. The Straw Hats also managed to steal his glory, by defeating the Krieg Pirates who he had previously tried to ambush. In the anime, Fullbody and his new subordinates encounter Luffy and his crew at the beginning of the Loguetown arc after discovering Luffy has received a bounty of 30,000,000. Along with his crew he tries to capture Luffy and his crew, only to be defeated. After becoming Hina's subordinate along with Jango, Fullbody expressed his desire to defeat & capture Sanji along his fellow Straw Hats, even boldly declaring that Sanji and the crew would meet their doom when Hina's crew tried to capture them in Alabasta following Crocodile's defeat. However he once again underestimates them and they manage to escape. In the anime, he and Jango try to attack Luffy as he runs to save Ace but their attack backfires when the pair are both accidentally hypnotized by Jango. Tulip Pirates Fullbody fought the Tulip Pirates and their Captain Yurikah when they attacked Mirrorball Island and would likely defeated them, if Yurikah had not taken a young woman hostage. Not wanting to endanger the innocent hostage's life, Fullbody stopped attacking Yurikah and his crew. Yurikah took advantage of this and brutally beat Fullbody who refused to fight back due to the crew's hostage. However Jango manages to free the hostage, allowing Fullbody to defeat Yurikah. Fullbody and Jango then teamed up and together they defeated the Tulip Pirates. Baroque Works After Crocodile's defeat in Alabasta revealed the existence of Baroque Works, Fullbody and Jango joined their Captain in capturing Miss Valentine after she, Miss Goldenweek, and Mr. 5 ended up on the resort island that Hina and her crew where vacationing on while trying to rescue their fellow agents that had been captured and imprisoned following their defeat in Alabasta. They assisted their Captain in her plan to capture the remaining Baroque Works agents, only to have it foiled by Mr. 2, allowing Miss Valentine, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, and most of the officer agents (save for Mr. 2, Mr. 3, Mr. 1, and Crocodile who all ended up being sent to Impel Down, though all of them save for Bentham later escaped in the mass breakout caused by Luffy and his allies). Whitebeard Pirates Fullbody along with Jango and Hina where among the Marines who fought during the Battle of Marineford to prevent them and their allies from rescuing Portgas D. Ace from being executed. Others Baratie While on a date with Moodie, Fullbody insulted the Baratie's food, put a fly in his soup, and declared he would have the place shut down as a result of his attempts to get back at Sanji for ruining his date. However despite his actions, Patty and the other chefs prevented Sanji from killing him after he threatens to have the restaurant shutdown. However after witnessing the attitude and fighting abilities of the staff after Gin escaped and is beaten by Patty after demanding eat without paying, Fullbody flees from the Baratie out of fear of their strength. Abilities and Powers So far Fullbody has yet to display any particular abilities, but is an adept fighter, using a fighting style similar to boxing. He is a strong fighter, as seen when he easily defeated Johnny and Yosaku, but outclassed by most of the stronger fighters seen in the series thus far in terms of overall power. He also knows how to dance very well. During the Whitebeard War, unlike Jango, he did not succumb to Luffy's Haki, indicating that of the two he has the stronger will. He had previously been an effective fighter in the Marines, but after he paired up with Jango, he became a more goofy fighter; while still skilled in combat their silliness has been noted by Hina to be annoying. Weapons Fullbody uses his knuckle dusters as weapons; they make his boxing punches more lethal. History Past After the Krieg Pirates returned from the Grand Line beaten and worn, Fullbody attempted to ambush them. He was then tricked by Gin into following him away from the main pirate group. Sometime after that, Fullbody and his men caught Gin, and imprisoned him in their ship. Baratie Arc When he was first introduced on his ship, he taunted Johnny and Yosaku, and called them small time bounty hunters, provoking them to attack him, however he easily managed to beat them. He then ordered his crew to sink the Going Merry. Later inside the Baratie restaurant, Sanji ruined his date with a woman named Moodie. Fullbody then put a fly (Batchee) in the soup to get back at him. Sanji's continuing smug attitude led Fullbody to smash the table at which he was sitting on, which prompted a fight with Sanji. He was later shown to have lost, held dangling from his neck and lectured on wasting food. Fullbody, with his ego in tatters, was later shown fleeing the Baratie, post to witnessing the attitude and fighting abilities of the staff after the pirate Gin broke out of Fullbody's ship and walked into the restaurant. Jango's Dance Paradise The next time Fullbody was seen, he was competing in a dance contest on Mirrorball Island. After coming in second place behind Jango (who was in disguise so as not to be caught by the authorities), the two become fast friends while remaining oblivious to the other's identity. This did not last long though, as Fullbody's men found Jango's trademark clothes in an alleyway. As a pirate crew invaded the island, Jango took the opportunity to escape while Fullbody attempted to fight them off. He was thwarted when their leader took a woman hostage, and Fullbody surrendered to keep her safe. Suddenly, Jango burst back onto the scene to save his friend. Putting aside their allegiances, Jango and Fullbody wiped out the pirates. Fullbody still had his duties, however, and arrested Jango. However, as Jango was tried in court, Fullbody returned the favor and offered an objection dance which got the whole courtroom caught up in a huge emotional dance-fest. Unable to deny the power of the men's friendship, the court acquitted Jango on the condition that Fullbody be demoted to the rank of Seaman Recruit. Afterwards, Jango was about to hypnotize Fullbody into forgetting their friendship ever occurred (so that neither of their careers would be jeopardized in the future), until they both spotted the beautiful Captain Hina. Inspired, they both became members of her Marine crew. Alabasta Arc Fullbody later appeared in Alabasta, sporting two iron plates and the nickname Double Ironfist Fullbody. Like his friend Jango, he is completely enamored of Hina and will do anything to please her. He and Jango attempted to prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from escaping Alabasta, but Mr 2 Bon Kurei tricked them by disguising his crew as the Straw Hats so that Luffy and the others could get away. Later on, Hina was seen defeating the last of the pirates while talking to Smoker with Fullbody and Jango standing by unharmed. Fullbody appeared much later in the story, tracking down remaining members of Baroque Works with Jango and Hina on Kyuka Island. He and Jango assisted Hina in capturing Miss Valentine, and attempted to capture Mr. 5, Miss Goldenweek, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (disguised as Mr. 3). The latter fought back and defeated Fullbody and Jango . However, the three were thwarted, and one of their ships was stolen by Baroque Works. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Fullbody reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. Marineford Arc creating a tsunami with his Devil Fruit powers.]] He was seen screaming with Jango at the sight of the tsunamis created by Whitebeard. When Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees arrived at Marineford, Fullbody was seen wondering what Luffy was doing at Marineford. He was not seen for the rest of the war. Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc As the Nefertari Family departed Alabasta for the upcoming Reverie, Fullbody accompanied Hina as they escorted the family to Mariejois. Major Battles *Fullbody vs. Johnny and Yosaku (manga only) *Fullbody vs. Sanji *Fullbody vs. Jango (In a Dance Contest) *Fullbody vs. Tulip Pirates *Fullbody and Jango vs. Tulip Pirates *Fullbody, Hina and Jango vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Fullbody vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies Filler Battle *Fullbody and his Subordinates vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Fullbody and Jango vs. Monkey D. Luffy Anime and Manga Differences *His quick battle against Johnny and Yosaku at the Baratie after he insulted them is not shown in the anime. Instead Johnny throws down the wanted posters on the Going Merry's deck to show how he and Yosaku go after pirates with large bounties and Fullbody ignores him. *In the anime, a scene was added at the beginning of the Loguetown arc in which Fullbody with his new subordinates encounters Luffy and his crew, moments after they discover Luffy has a bounty of 30,000,000. They fight the pirates, but are easily defeated. *Also during this encounter in the anime, Fullbody was already demoted thus contradicting the mini-arc Jango's Dance Paradise, due to not having met Jango yet. The reason for the demotion in this version was due to Fullbody tarnishing the Marine's image after his humiliating defeat by Sanji at the Baratie. *In the anime, a scene was added in the Marineford Arc in which Fullbody and Jango attack Luffy as he runs to rescue Ace. Jango tries to hypnotize Luffy into falling asleep but ends up hypnotizing himself and Fullbody. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Dragon Dream! Support Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Dragon Dream! *One Piece: Dance Battle Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Pirates Carnival Trivia *Fullbody's name is a reference to wine quality, according to Eiichiro Oda in the SBS section. References Site Navigation ca:Fullbody de:Fullbody it:Fullbody fr:Fullbody ru:Фулбоди Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Seaman Recruits Category:Martial Artists Category:Baratie Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists